Novamente Você
by Letty Castanheiras
Summary: E se tudo mudasse de novo?Se todas as certezas se apagassem? Uma nova ameaça, um vírus ainda pior. Inimigos que se tornam amigos, ou talvez nunca fossem inimigos de verdade. Um alguém que você precisou deixar no passado retorna trazendo consigo uma mágoa e um ressentimento enorme sobre você, justo agora que você mais precisava do sorriso dela.


Capítulo I

A vida do Paraíso é boa. Assim que chegamos aqui, já começamos a nos dividir em tarefas, como fazíamos na Clareira. Era a melhor maneira de organizar tantas pessoas, éramos 200. Minho liderou desde o começo, ele com certeza era o mais experiente nisso, e ninguém se opôs.

Nos dividimos em grupos. Tinham os que cuidavam dos animais, os da agricultura, os construtores, professores, o pessoal da limpeza, os da cozinha o qual Caçarola fazia parte e assim por diante.

Estava tudo funcionando bem. Somos uma nova civilização, provavelmente os únicos que sobreviveram à destruição do mundo. Precisamos fazer tudo certo e estamos tentando o possível pra isso.

Temos certa rotina. Acordamos; cada um vai para seu 'trabalho', as crianças vão para a escola. Na hora do almoço todos se reúnem no salão para comer, depois voltamos aos nossos serviços. À noite sempre tem uma fogueira acessa para quem quiser passar um tempo de conversa e diversão, outros já preferem jogar bola, xadrez, dançar. Uma paz reina no ar.

Na hora de dormir vamos para os dormitórios que são divididos da seguinte forma: os homens solteiros ficam nos alojamentos à esquerda, as mulheres solteiras nos da direita, ao centro ficam os chalés de dois cômodos cada onde os casais moram com seus filhos. Esses chalés são construídos conforme os casais vão se formando.

Não existem muitos ainda, são uns vinte no máximo. Mas para a surpresa de todos, um desses são Minho e Sonya, que acabaram de se casar. Sonya está grávida de 4 meses. Caçarola também está casado com uma garota que não sabe fritar nem um ovo, mas como ele mesmo diz, eles foram feitos um para o outro. Gally e Jorge estão no alojamento e garantem que pretendem permanecer lá durante um bom tempo ainda.

Já eu, bem, eu posso dizer que os construtores estão montando o meu chalé. Brenda resolveu me pedir em casamento há um mês, na frente de todos durante uma noite na fogueira, não tive como dizer não. Depois, quando ficamos sozinhos a questionei do por que ela ter feito isso daquela forma.

"– Eu só estou te ajudando a esquecer do passado de vez, pois ele está te matando aos poucos, Thomas."

Eu não esqueceria meu passado nunca. Eu não podia e não queria.

Mas em um ponto ela estava certa, tinha dias que a única coisa que eu queria era ficar sozinho sentado no alto da colina só olhando para aquele paraíso cheio de vida e alegria, mas sentindo uma tristeza imensa. Uma dor que me corroe por dentro, como se fosse um bicho faminto, insaciável.

Nesses dias eu não como, não durmo, não trabalho, não falo com ninguém, só fico ali, olhando para o nada. Minho e Brenda sempre vão atrás de mim depois de um tempo, provavelmente quando percebem que eu já passei dos limites. Brenda chega sempre com uma expressão de decepção, de tristeza, eu sinto muito por fazê-la passar por isso, mas eu não posso mudar o que está dentro de mim. Já Minho senta do meu lado, fala palavras amigas, diz que entendo o que eu estou passando, mas também me repreende alertando que eu preciso voltar ao mundo real. E mais uma vez eu retorno ao nosso novo mundo.

Eu sou feliz aqui, sou feliz com Brenda, ela é uma companheira maravilhosa, amiga, alegre, determinada, corajosa. Eu a amo e lhe digo isso, mas ela sempre entra num contexto perante minha frase afirmando que amar é quando você entrega seu coração inteiro pra outra pessoa, mas que no meu faltava um pedaço, pedaço este que ficou no outro mundo. Eu sempre neguei isso que ela dizia, mas ultimamente estava sendo difícil negar para mim mesmo.

XXX

Estou mais uma vez sentado na colina, na minha colina, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu.

Seis meses, seis meses se passaram desde aquele horrível dia. Me lembro de cada detalhe como se fosse hoje. Eu tendo que matar meu melhor amigo e nesse momento me lembrar também de Chuck, meu cérebro quase sendo arrancado, a invasão, o labirinto, o quanto sofremos para chegarmos onde estamos. Mas principalmente, eu me lembro dela, de como se sacrificou por mim. Ela me mostrou da forma mais absurda possível que eu podia confiar nela, que ela nunca havia me traído, pelo contrário, salvou minha vida duas vezes e na segunda morreu como consequência disso.

Teresa. Me lembro de cada detalhe de seu rosto, seus olhos azuis que me olhavam profundamente, sua expressão geralmente indecifrável, seu cheiro, seu sorriso. Lembro-me da última vez que sorriu pra mim, e essa imagem vai ficar na minha memória pra sempre.

Arrependo-me amargamente por ter duvidado dela, pela raiva que eu senti, por tudo de ruim que se passou no meu coração em relação a ela. Sinto vontade de chorar, de me bater, de socar minha cara na rocha por ter sido tão imbecil, tão insensível, tão covarde.

A dor volta, o bicho faminto volta, me devorando por dentro, e eu não me importo. Eu quero isso, eu quero sentir essa dor de culpa, de arrependimento, essa sensação que me diz que foi tudo perdido, que poderia ter sido diferente se eu não fosse tão mértila assim.

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, o que fazer, eu não sabia raciocinar direito. Em alguns momentos eu sentia a presença dela de alguma maneira, como se ela estivesse muito perto de mim. Devo estar enlouquecendo, de alguma forma esse maldito vírus deveria estar mexendo com minha cabeça. Eu tinha que fazer minha razão entender que Teresa havia morrido e que eu estava com Brenda agora, e mesmo que a morte não a tivesse levado, eu já tinha feito minha escolha antes. Mas parece que ao invés dela me obedecer, ela ria da minha cara.

\- Teresa, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, apesar pra dizer que eu ...

Fui tirado da minha autotortura quando vejo um clarão invadir o céu, uma luz alaranjada ofusca meus olhos, percebo que algo está caindo, algo muito grande que perdeu o controle. O objeto cai na entrada da floresta, e saiu correndo para ver o que está acontecendo.

Quando chego ao local, vejo que alguns do grupo já estão lá observando, inclusive Minho, Jorge, Brenda e Gally.

\- É um Berg cara, o que um Berg faz aqui?

\- Por que você não vai lá e pergunta pra ele Gally, quem sabe ele não te responda. – Minho, sarcástico como sempre.

\- Ele não vai responder, mas quem estiver ai dentro, sim. Será que não é melhor pegarmos nossas 'armas'? – Perguntei a Minho.

\- Já providenciei isso.

Olho pra trás e vejo que um grupo já está em posição e os restantes entregando as 'armas' para os outros.

Não teríamos segurança alguma com aquilo, eram lanças de madeira com pregos nas pontas, algumas estacas, tochas de fogo e alguns tacos. Tudo rústico e nada ameaçador.

A porta da rampa foi aberta e esta começou a descer. Vou para perto de Brenda e ela segura a minha mão livre. Nós, Minho e Gally estamos na frente do nosso grupo.

Da rampa descem duas pessoas bem corpulentas, com máscaras no rosto e armas nas mãos, eles caminhavam em nossa direção.

\- Quem são vocês e o que querem? – Perguntou Minho já dando um passo a frente.

\- Não queremos machucar vocês, apenas fiquem onde estão. Não se mexam, por favor. – Disse um deles.

Com as mãos que estavam desarmadas cada um levantou um objeto que parecia um termômetro só que bem maior, com uma lâmpada de LED apagada na ponta e começaram a circular o ambiente, alguns segundos depois, a lâmpada ficou verde.

Um dos grandões tirou a mascara e voltou para a entrada da rampa.

\- Estão limpos, podem descer. – Disse.

Meus olhos estavam me enganando, só podia ser. Saindo do Berg, com uma máscara no rosto e com uma roupa com o emblema da CRUEL eu vi alguém que jamais poderia imaginar ver novamente. Eu estava ficando louco, só podia ser essa a explicação. Mas ela tirou a máscara,seu olhar percorreu toda a extensão até encontrar o meu, ela me olhou daquela forma indecifrável que eu tanto senti falta.

\- Olá, Thomas.

\- Teresa?!


End file.
